


Luke/Reader

by constipatedmuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constipatedmuse/pseuds/constipatedmuse
Summary: A trip to get some fresh food goes sideways.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Luke/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas, comments, criticisms, critiques, etc., good or bad, are welcome.

"If I have to eat another protein bar, I'm gonna go dark side, Leia," I whined.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" she responded, hands in the air.  
"Let me go planetside!" I said. "I know this area. I know which fruits and veggies are edible."  
She thought for a moment. "I don't know…"  
I sidled up to her. "Leia," I cooed. "I could make a salad. You know you miss real food, too."  
She conceded. "That does sound really good. But you need to take someone with you. Just in case."  
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," I retorted.  
"I know you are," she said, patting my arm. "But I know you. You're going to get invested in your plants and forget to look around. Besides, you'll have to carry a lot of food back. So take the damn help."  
I sighed. "Fine."  
Leia caught the arm of a passing pilot and spun him to face us. "Luke!" she enthused. "Perfect! I need you to go planetside and help her bring back food for everyone."  
His face lit up. "Fresh food? Like fruits and vegetables?" he asked.  
I grinned. "Exactly. I can't eat another protein bar."  
Luke stuck his tongue out. "Me, neither."  
"Well, if you'll excuse me," Leia said, "I'll go get you the biggest shuttle I can." She pointed at me as she walked away. "I want that salad."  
I giggled and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

We landed on the planet a bit later. I strapped a blaster to my hip, conscious of Leia's assessment of my lack of attention. I noticed Luke had his lightsaber, as usual.  
"I need to warn you of something, Luke."  
"What's that?"  
"There are dangerous plants on this planet."  
Luke arched an eyebrow. "How dangerous?"  
"Before they disappeared, the people of this planet weaponized some of the plants. You know, as a means of competing with the Jedi."  
He blinked. "Plants can be poisonous anywhere. That's not really a weapon."  
"Well, yes," I said, nervously cracking my knuckles. "But they didn't stop there. They made plants that can kill quickly or slowly, cause intense agony without death, make you tell the truth, or even hamper your connection with the Force," I continued. I could feel myself blushing a bit as I stumbled over the next few words. "And one that makes you very, er, libidinous."  
His eyebrows were in his hairline. "Did you say 'libidinous'?"  
I cleared my throat and looked him straight in the eye. "Yup."  
"And that was meant for what? Torture? Like, sex or death?"  
"Kind of. No one's ever made it to the 'or death' part."  
His jaw dropped a bit. "No one?"  
"There were a few people, er, test subjects, that were locked up with the plants. They died. But no one who has encountered it in the wild has."  
"What about--" he started to gesture with his hand, then thought better of it. "I mean, they couldn't take care of it themselves?"  
"It would hardly be torture if they could," I shrugged.  
"Fair enough," he acknowledged. "What do these plants look like?"  
"Groups of three blossoms, five or six petals each, usually some shade of blue."  
"Blue, three blossoms. Got it," he replied.  
"But they're rare," I explained. "90% of the plants here are edible and delicious."  
He smiled, "Oh, good."  
I briefly wondered how one smile could be brighter than the sun. I clapped my hands to make myself focus. "Okay! Grab a cart, so we can load up!"

* * *

We'd filled almost every square inch of that shuttle with enough veggies to last a week. We were both laughing and running through the grass with our last bundle in tow, when I heard a _scrunch_ behind me. I instantly stopped.  
A small voice behind me said, "Take the shuttle and go back to the ship."  
I spun around. Luke was standing on a bunch of three cerulean flowers. "I don't think those are the deadly ones," I said, quietly.  
"They're not," he said, in a strained voice. His eyes were closed, as he focused on something.  
"That's good. We can deal with any of the other ones."  
His eyes flew open. "No, you can't. Get back to the ship. You and Leia can find me later."  
"Luke, let's just go back together. The medics on board can--"  
"No, they can't. You said the test subjects died."  
"Fine. Then, I can help." I said.  
"No," he refused.  
I put my foot down and crossed my arms. "Well, I'm not going back without you."  
He squinted his eyes a bit and shoved me towards the shuttle with the Force.  
"You are being ridiculous," I said.  
He shoved me again. This time, I stumbled. Luke winced, but stood his ground.  
I gestured around. "Is this the literal hill you're willing to die on?"  
He slowly nodded. "It is."  
I shrugged and took two backwards steps towards the shuttle. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said.  
I quickly stomped on a group of similarly colored flowers, releasing a cloud of yellow.  
He gaped for a long moment, then he breathed, "Oh, I hate you." He crossed to me in an instant and slammed his lips into mine.  
I pulled back a little. "No, you don't," I said.  
I felt him smile as he kissed my throat. "No, I don't," he mumbled.  
I buried both of my hands in his hair and wrapped my left leg behind his knees.  
His kisses worked their way down my chest. He slid one hand up the back of my shirt and the other down to grip my left hip.  
Suddenly, I was on the ground. I squeaked in surprise.  
At once, I was eye to eye with Luke again. "Are you alright?" he questioned.  
"Fine," I said. "Just surprised. But we're a little under the wire here. Think maybe we should get on with this thing?" I gestured downward.  
Luke snorted. "You're so romantic."  
I kissed him again. "We can be romantic next time. But this time, I need you inside me. Now."  
He groaned and slid his and my pants down simultaneously.  
I snickered. "Someone's using the Force inappropriately."  
He looked into my eyes. "Do you ever shut up?"  
"No, I--" I began, but I lost the rest of the sentence when he pushed into me. I instantly moaned. "Oh, god!"  
It was slow going at first, but we caught the rhythm rapidly. I dug my nails into his back. He arched his spine in response. We thrust together a few times, and I came hard. Luke threw his head back. "Oh, that feels so good. How many times can I make you do that?"  
"I don't know, but keep trying," I begged.  
He smiled mischievously and said, "If you insist." He grabbed my left leg and threw it over his shoulder.  
I might've been embarrassed by the noises I was making, if I hadn't just had my second orgasm.  
Luke's eyes rolled back in his head, too. He stopped for a moment and twined the fingers of his left hand with my right one. He stared at me for a moment, not quite long enough to be uncomfortable, then pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in.  
We continued rocking together. My world condensed to just the man above me. No food, no shuttle, no ship, just blue eyes staring at me and waves of pleasure. When my third orgasm hit, I screamed Luke's name so loud that Leia probably flinched.  
Luke followed me over the edge, literally. In our passion, we'd worked our way to the edge of a hill. He tried to pull away after he came, but he threw us off balance. We rolled down a short slope, laughing like mad the entire time.  
When we stopped, I was on top. "That's the best roll in the hay I've ever had," I winked.  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Really? That's what you're going with? You sacrificed your privacy and possibly your dignity," he said, pulling some grass and a small stick out of my hair, "and you're going with a pun?"  
"I regret nothing," I said.  
Luke ran his knuckles over my cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but a tinny voice broke in from a few feet away. "Report! Is everything alright?"  
Luke and I both groaned. "Are you gonna get that?" he asked.  
I finally rolled off of him. "Are you joking? I can't feel my legs right now."  
He smiled so wide I think I saw his wisdom teeth. Then, he called the communicator to him. "Slow food gathering," he said, a devilish glint in his eye. "May need another hour."  
The communicator crackled in response. "Understood."  
I swatted Luke's arm. "Another hour, huh?"  
He sat up, concerned. "What's wrong?...Do you think we need two hours?"

* * *

Leia eventually got her salad. The next day.


End file.
